Jealous Guy
by Artemis Stark
Summary: Ron precisava se desculpar e explicar que ele era apenas um rapaz ciumento.    Fic feita a partir da música Jealous Guy de Jonh Lennon


_N.A.: Apenas uma ideia de como poderia ter sido a volta de Rony ao acampamento. Uma música surgiu em minha cabeça. Uma song no meu note. Espero que gostem..._

Hermione pensou em milhões de xingamentos. De azarações. De feitiços. Não podia acreditar que ele tinha os abandonado. Que ele tinha a abandonado. Foi até lá e tentou estapea-lo. Ele a segurou. Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas Rony tomou a iniciativa.

- Eu pensei em tudo que aconteceu entre nós nesses últimos sete anos. Pensando no passado e de repente... você tão próxima de Harry...

_Eu estava sonhando com o passado _

_e meu coração acelerou_

_Eu comecei a perder o controle_

_Eu comecei a perder o controle_

- E eu precisei partir. Sei que a horcrux influenciou. Mas eu tinha tantos pensamentos negativos. Achava que seria impossível uma pessoa como você: linda, inteligente, perfeita pudesse se apaixonar por mim... E fiz tanta merda, Hermione.

_Eu não pretendia magoar você_

_Eu sinto muito por ter te feito chorar_

- Lembrei-me de como fui um idiota com você no primeiro ano. E que você passou chorando por mim. Lembrei-me do nosso quarto ano e quão estúpido eu fui ao brigar com você no Baile. Eu nem disse que você era a garota mais linda... Mas de novo eu a fiz chorar.

_Eu não queria magoar você_

_Eu sou apenas um cara ciumento_

- Há tantos Weasley. Há tantos melhores do que eu Hermione. Eu fiquei com medo de perder sua amizade. Perder seu amor de amiga. Perder você de qualquer forma seria terrível.

_Eu estava me sentindo inseguro_

_Você podia não me amar mais_

_Eu estava tremendo por dentro_

_Eu estava tremendo por dentro_

- Então eu parti, pois tive medo. Pensei no nosso sexto ano. No quão estúpido eu fui por ter beijado Lilá, enquanto era você que eu queria em meus braços. Doeu em mim te ver chorar. E fiquei com raiva pelo McLaggen. E te odiei.

_Eu não pretendia magoar você_

_Eu sinto muito por ter te feito chorar_

_Oh não, eu não queria magoar você_

_Eu sou apenas um cara ciumento_

- Então fazia as coisas mais estúpidas, apenas para que você olhasse para mim e não esquecesse que eu existia. Que eu estava ali.

_Eu estava tentando chamar sua atenção_

- E você parecia tão longe de mim e perto de outros...

_Pensava que você estava tentando se esconder_

- O que eu podia fazer? Eu não conseguia lidar com nada aquilo. Com aquele sentimento que me consumia. Que me consome...

_Eu estava engolindo minha dor_

_Eu estava engolindo minha dor_

- Sou apenas Ron. Não sou um jogador de quadribol famoso. Não sou o garoto mais atraente de Hogwarts. Não sou rico. Não sou Harry Potter. Não tenho muito a te oferecer. Apenas meu amor. Sinto muito.

Hermione sorriu sentindo os braços de Ron ao seu redor. Os olhos encarando os azuis. O que ela poderia fazer? Levantou-se na ponta dos pés. Ele inclinou-se e não perceberam quando Harry saiu da barraca sorrindo. Eles beijaram-se. O ruivo voltou a abraçá-la e sussurrou o quanto a amava entre palavras de perdão.

_Eu não pretendia magoar você_

_Eu sinto muito por ter te feito chorar_

_Oh não, eu não queria magoar você_

_Eu sou apenas um cara ciumento, fique alerta_

_Eu sou apenas um cara ciumento, cuidado, babe_

_Eu sou apenas um cara ciumento._

Song baseada na música Jealous Guy de John Lennon. Espero que tenham gostado e segue a letra em inglês:

**Jealous Guy**

I was dreaming of the past and my heart was beating fast

I began to loose control

I began to loose control

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

I was feeling insecure you might not love me anymore

I was shiverin' inside

I was shiverin' inside

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

I didn't want to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy

musical interlude

I was tryin to catch your eye

I thought you was tryin' to hide

I was swallowin my pain

I was swallowin my pain

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm sorry that I made you cry

I didn't mean to hurt you

I'm just a jealous guy


End file.
